


Genocide! Sans x reader

by psychofreak101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychofreak101/pseuds/psychofreak101
Summary: sans kills you over and over and he was so used to you resetting it that he didn't expect you to just quit...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> o,o enjoy?

(Y/n), on their hands and knees, knife in hand, and blood coming out from their mouth as cuts were etched into their skin. Sans looked at them as they stared at the ground laughing, with his bones ready for their next attack but as they laughed sans noticed something in the tone of their voice. He never noticed it before but he looked more closely at the ground beside the bloodied and wrecked up kid he once called friend. they were crying... (Y/n) was actually crying.

Sans didn't dare to go to (Y/n) remembering what they did to his brother and he couldn't just forgive them but he remembered once more that they used to be friends. He was shocked to hear a rusty voice sounding like it hasn't been used in years to speak" I ...Remember everything... I remember everyone...I remember you.." Sans didn't understand, he was about to speak and about to end them "I'm ...so sorry!" they choked out a sob. Sans noticed the knife wasn't being clutched much longer as they fell to their face. 

"I didn't want this... I really only wanted a family and friends...I'm going to miss you sans..I'm going to miss everyone, heh", they choked on some blood that was trying to get out of their system, " I remember Toriel baking me that pie...I remember you and your puns ...your stupid yet funny puns and papyrus' exaggeration as he was so great." their eyes just stared at the ground as if they were reliving through all the memories, " I remember Napstablook and how he thought he was such a burden...I remember Mettaton and Alphys.. just how silly they were and Undyne! I'm going to miss how she was so strong until...," Their hands turned to fists as if they were angry but not towards sans. "The very end..I remember how  monster kid was my friend even if I was a human..and Asgore....ill remember him by how he only wanted peace..." They choked out a sob "Sans?" 

Sans looked at them, no longer wishing to kill them because of what they had done but with a look of pity, and for that he hated himself. "Yea kid?" (Y/n) looked up at him as more tears and blood left their face "I wish I had never done this...I was so alone.but.with chara beside me... I thought it was what I wanted but it made me fill with regret!" (Y/n) chokes on their blood rolling on their side trying to reopen the airways in their throat. Sans couldn't do anything but stare in shock, he couldn't help but think 'why are they saying this now...why now when this all could have been avoided and no one would have to get hurt!!' He got angry just thinking about this until he heard laughing escaping (Y/n)'s Body.

"Kiddo?.." Sans says this cautiously, worried about them. He was ready to summon a bone if he had to. "HAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHH! JUST THINK I WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE AFTER TODAY!! Sans looked at them not knowing how to respond, not knowing what they meant so he asked and wished he didn't "...No More Resets sans.." Sans felt himself panic and that was big he could usually keep his cool but this time ...He didn't "Hey, uh kid? Wha do ya mean? You can't just leave?..." (Y/n) got up with the remaining strength they had and walked over to Sans, he didn't even try to summon a bone and kill the kid. Good thing he didn't have to, all they did was hug him with a small smile. 

"..i'll reset once more and everything will be like it was...but I won't be coming back... I'm so-" they coughed up blood covering their shirt that was torn to shreds and singed from the burning blasts from the gaster blasters. Sans rubbed their back and patted it a few times, knowing some of the blood that was being coughed up was on his jacket. He really didn't care anymore about that. . "c'mon kiddo you cant do that...Paps would be so happy to see ya and all those puzzles we all did..and how you made him so happy.." Sans felt his soul being broken into a million pieces of glass at that moment "Don't leave kiddo, you're everyone's best friend..." 

Sans held them close to his body getting their blood all over his shirt. at that moment he couldn't have cared less, he didn't want to think of losing his best friend...yet he still did. (Y/n)s' breathing slowed, stopping all at once. Sans had no time to react as he felt his once best friends' body that was always full of energy..go limp in his arms. It happened so fast one minute he was holding (Y/n)s' body now he was staring at the door that leads into the ruins. 

He stared at the big doors, knowing the kid might just stay in there until the end of their days 'i'm the only one who is going to miss them... No one will even know they existed...' Sans didn't hear the voice that was asking him if something was wrong, the voice was full of concern but it sounded like "SANS? SANS WHATEVER IS THE MATTER? YOU LOOK UPSET!"

Papyrus had shown up shaking Sans' body back and forth not with brute force but..kind of, Sans didn't know what to say 'no one will ever know they were ever alive...' Sans looked up at his brother knowing he couldn't say anything that wouldn't really make sense to him so he got up and faced his brother with a big grin " I guess I was just really sad we haven't gotten to catch a human yet, don't worry 'bout me Paps" Sans didn't know if Pap- " DO NOT WORRY SANS WE WILL SOON!! IF YOU STOP BEING SUCH A LAZYBONES MAYBE WE COULD CATCH ONE!" and with that Papyrus walked the way he came from leaving sans sad but happy at Papyrus' pun...Sans looked at the door and sighed.

   
"See Ya Around Kiddo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a while and i'll probably write this better in a couple of weeks, who knows


	2. want more?

Heya! sooo im kind of getting bored with my life and need something to write

Is there any more guys or girls you want me to write? 

for any fandom.

Alsooo if you want tell me what gender you want the reader to be a certain gender or ill stick with my usual thing

ill just make the reader with pronouns they them or you

if you read the story and want them to be turned into a certain pronoun, i'll do it for you cx

if i dont know that fandom i will watch/read the books or just look him up and see what they are like for that person

pleaseeeee give me some more people to write about!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked it, go check out my account on wattpad psychofreak101  
> Stay insane!


End file.
